Living Force Campaign Guide
Living Force Campaign Guide, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2001 roku i jego autorami są Robert Wiese i Andy Collins. ''Zawartość: *Introduction *Chapter 1: Cularin System Overview **Age of Discovery **The Coming of the Jedi **The Tarasin Revolt **Rise in Crime **Trade Wars **Cularin Today *Chapter 2: Cularin System Catalog **Acilaris **Cularin ***Natives ****Dariana, Mother of the Hiironi ****Cryalira, Irstat-Kes of the Hiironi ****Fisonna ****Gadrin and Hedrett ****Barnab Chistor, Governor of Gadrin ****Westa Impeveri, Senior Counselor of Hedrett ****Kim Klib ***The Platform Cities ****Hlisk Squin, Zoo Proprietor ****Dirneele, Dancer ****Kyun Squnn ***Military Presence ****Major Kurth San, Base Commander **Rennokk **Tilnes ***The Crystal Mines ***Politics ****Hiem Bryl ****Maris Gen ****S-4QD **Genarius ***"Within the clouds of Genarius, anything is possible" ***Political Climate ***Science and Life ***Industries ***Edic Bar ****Miim Te'Suub ****Juuus ****IT-09 ***Friz Harammel ****Erd Lumas ****Tchaw Fenn ****Hid Toqema ***Ipsus ****Loa Tibeeme ****Nui Gneppe ***Tolea Biqua ****Lalo ****Bez ***Varna Biqua ****Piknab Carsels ****Quaad Endac **Ulbasca **Ostfrei **Uffel ***Uffel Today ***QS-2D ***R4-S2 ***4-KT ***HG-211 ***MSF-F2 **Eskaron **Asteroid Belt ***Xav Verivax **Almas ***Civilization ****Klis Joo ****Bran Isken ****Gilloma ****S2P-030 **Dorumaa ***El'Tar Miskin ***Rena Laut ***Sarken Rimk ***Drac Gerrat ***Management ****Mar Daghreb ***Investors ***Lifeforms **Morjakar *Chapter 3: Power Groups in Cularin **Metatheran Cartel ***Thurm Loogg **Organized Crime ***Nirama ***Len Markus ***Nadin Paal **Military Might ***Colonel Jir Tramsig ***Yush Baskalar ***Tira Wils **Pirates *Chapter 4: Mysterious Places **Cularin: The Ishkik Caverns **Cularin: The Sacred Ch'hala Tree Grove **Rennokk: The Cave City **Tilnes: Kaernor's Smile **Genarius: The Abandoned City of Nub Saar **Eskaron: The Worm **Asteroids: The Crystal Snare **Almas: The Fortress of the Sith *Chapter 5: The Almas Academy **Curriculum **Personalities of the School ***Lanius Qel-Bertuk ***E1-6RA ***Kirlocca ***Seenlu Kir ***"Mother" Missira *Chapter 6: Living Force Campaign Information **The RPGA Network **Living Campaigns ***Living Force ****Making a Character ****Step 1: Ability Scores ****Step 2: Species and Class ****Step 3: Vitality Points ****Step 4: Skills and Feats ****Step 5: Equipment ****Step 6: Background *****Special Character Opportunities ****Jedi Training ****Force Adept Apprentices ****Calling in Exceptional Favors ****Ships and Droids ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Cularin System Timeline *Reidi Artom - dane postaci *Cularin System - mapa *Acilaris at a Glance - dane planety *Cularin at a Glance - dane planety *Native Species of Cularin *Tarasin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kilassin - dane zwierzęcia *Mulissiki - dane zwierzęcia *Dariana - dane postaci *Cryalira - dane postaci *Fisonna - dane postaci *Gadrin - dane postaci *Hedrett - dane postaci *Barnab Chistor - dane postaci *Westa Impeveri - dane postaci *Kim Klib - dane postaci *Average Cularin Police Officer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Hlisk Squin - dane postaci *Dirneele - dane postaci *Kyun Squnn - dane postaci *Kurth San - dane postaci *Rennokk at a Glance - dane księżyca *Tilnes at a Glance - dane księżyca *Genarius at a Glance - dane planety *Hiem Bryl - dane postaci *Maris Gen - dane postaci *S-4QD - dane droida *Miim Te'Suub - dane postaci *Juuus - dane postaci *IT-09 - dane droida *Erd Lumas - dane postaci *Tchaw Fenn - dane postaci *Hid Toqema - dane postaci *Loa Tibeeme - dane postaci *Nui Gneppe - dane postaci *Lalo - dane postaci *Bez - dane postaci *Piknab Carsels - dane postaci *Quaad Endac - dane postaci *Ulbasca at a Glance - dane księżyca *Ostfrei at a Glance - dane księżyca *Uffel at a Glance - dane księżyca *QS-2D - dane droida *R4-S2 - dane droida *4-KT - dane droida *HG-211 - dane droida *MSF-F2 - dane droida *Eskaron at a Glance - dane księżyca *Asteroid Belt at a Glance - dane pasa asteroid *Xav Verivax - dane postaci *City of Forard - mapa *Almas at a Glance - dane planety *Klis Joo - dane postaci *Bran Isken - dane postaci *Gilloma - dane postaci *S2P-030 - dane droida *Dorumaa at a Glance - dane planety *El'Tar Miskin - dane postaci *Rena Laut - dane postaci *Sarken Rimk - dane postaci *Drac Gerrat - dane postaci *Mar Daghreb - dane postaci *Morjakar at a Glance - dane planety *Caarites and Filordi *Caarites - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Thurm Loogg - dane postaci *Filordi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nirama - dane postaci *Len Markus - dane postaci *Nadin Paal - dane postaci *Jir Tramsig - dane postaci *Yush Baskalar - dane postaci *Tira Wils - dane postaci *Lanius Qel-Bertuk - dane postaci *E1-6RA - dane droida *Kirlocca - dane postaci *Seenlu Kir - dane postaci *"Mother" Missira - dane postaci ''Credits:'' *Designers - Robert Wiese, Andy Collins *Editing - Brian Campbell *Lucas Licensing Editor - Ben Harper *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Star Wars Creative Director - Thomas M. Reid *Art Director - Robert Raper *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Cartography - Rick Achberger *Typesetting - Angelika Lokotz *Cover Art - Adi Granov *Interior Art - Adi Granov *Project Manager - Amber Fullerton *Production Manager - Chas Delong Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)